Talk:The Land of Make-Believe (Video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C1ED:240A:9209:353D-20190618205826
https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyIn2014 BarneyIn2014 Published on 25 Mar 2015 SUBSCRIBE 49K Category Comedy Music in this video SHOW MORE 127 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGUiJ-LsPLjBiOfwrngryZw amy animations X33 years ago 6 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui2 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCf2hdbzH6ON8JGHahueRrXg Dustin Inman1 year ago 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1C0pINfpi-vbqbeDKQKvqA babyjoanheart1 year ago 9 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDWHgQAmnqRl6N7GlttOKPg Xen Martin2 years ago 14 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnUJKWNEMZU1vlkogVi6_9Q Mike Che1 year ago 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield11 months ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP_UJ-a5aUn4TfBNBrZYUzg Lucas Bradley10 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield4 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield3 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx4-W7FZNb9GxIAPUbk3TJA Josh Horn1 month ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield1 month ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx4-W7FZNb9GxIAPUbk3TJA Josh Horn1 month ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield1 month ago 1 REPLY Show more replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ9uUnd3XwWO7JWgnb9jUyg JiminyCricketTommy1 year ago (edited) Read more5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh8Lr6Ss4oRLpMwD8fMAwxQ Serjio Blockus3 years ago 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkbB2QHYGK9iHaOnBazlabA Gamer Pro HD1 year ago 16 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwrztORVg7osnMeZr-HK1Cg Edward O10 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKxmBP_JfAY0TZAs4nyWEGA Natalie Hbeck2 weeks ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_nZKGL5GdCqsgvz-nvVhJw Terry Le23 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos8 months ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfJHQn9OD0yXgYylJX6Oa8Q Malcolm Carter5 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX09Av5aCZLHRSh2iSzilVA Francisco Barraza7 months ago (edited) Previews: Universal Orlando Resort Barney: Everyone is Special The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Angelina Ballerina Video Collection Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan ToddWorld: Come Over to My House ToddWorld: Platyroo and Family Too (DVD Only) Fraggle Rock Video Collection Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock (DVD Only) Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines Frances Show less2 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGUiJ-LsPLjBiOfwrngryZw amy animations X33 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpas7bVgq7EECeqXJk4n_QA June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997 All Years6 months ago (edited) 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd48rxHfvG5XzYFJ4Y3lVjQ Cindy Ferree9 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6ZYElwP78owl4hV8MZojeg William Louie1 year ago 10 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1C0pINfpi-vbqbeDKQKvqA babyjoanheart1 year ago 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCb8LWgKx6M6GhI8tRla8pHw WILLY BERENS2 months ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm7yV4xbgZ2W_MjCRh-OIxA Trokon Hufnagel1 day ago (edited) Read more REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrzL2nqtEJqUT0RBkqIccpw vhsman lyric is back3 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs4RDTda22b_TeWQcbTruuw masked magician fan2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqKmoaeX7qiFirLzAEpdBCg javier sevilla3 years ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX09Av5aCZLHRSh2iSzilVA Francisco Barraza7 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQRwOMqqniD9yxKGG9zRCqw Victor Ibarra3 weeks ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnUJKWNEMZU1vlkogVi6_9Q Mike Che1 year ago 6 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChUbGzlJP6QnHBC66zLCqtQ Sonia Rehman1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwrztORVg7osnMeZr-HK1Cg Edward O10 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEd5y99TgCrYmd3fuFdwgqA Depression Quotes9 months ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV_9QszlcsDtwLALTN-vIQg Wayne Tomlin1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNJ4-o8hbWnm_XDQ0JXYlEQ Ben McAllister7 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4ylXPFmzBhBHeNUeg3QKHQ Sleeping dogs Fan 2012 Crimewatch Fan 20168 months ago REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos8 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos8 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ecLk2ux8sdnfak7t9QYEA cats more cats1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2LmVGsMHYL5vwGBtfZDWYw ZachWiggle7 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCidgGqwQ4AOhjMr9Y72bnPQ Angel Kamara3 years ago 4 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClbylmmWlBlVN2ac9ePPsSw Tomas Ruiz3 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClbylmmWlBlVN2ac9ePPsSw Tomas Ruiz3 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClbylmmWlBlVN2ac9ePPsSw Tomas Ruiz3 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 years ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-rSDf-lsmyFOptNZcVKOmQ Chandrasekhar KM1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_nZKGL5GdCqsgvz-nvVhJw Terry Le2 days ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUEVIh1wUQm2LI8ADpQsJ-w Adyme Toomer1 year ago 2 REPLY View 9 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYjJKhEieDyMJVM_S-1rLQ Hilary Lyall8 months ago REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLjMQRw5HQx3XF9QfA2aAyg Zoos & Aquariums fan 972 years ago 9 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChUbGzlJP6QnHBC66zLCqtQ Sonia Rehman1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLiN8FTpNpGrNKD6TxckA6A Mick Pearson1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV95Hyn9k_qPEzE9ZLwJR8A emo trash1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa7fEfkOZhUm9dXTUFHDbsQ Royal Takeover OurGamePlaysAreKindaFunny2 years ago 2 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwCzHhnkQ8n5liI_Asw2vog Candies Williams2 years ago 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCofGGIKcRBOedfR-GSY9rbA Theresa Sipple2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCofGGIKcRBOedfR-GSY9rbA Theresa Sipple2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4ylXPFmzBhBHeNUeg3QKHQ Sleeping dogs Fan 2012 Crimewatch Fan 20168 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos8 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxcvtA1gg6nprWXjG7s25YQ Emilio Rivera2 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 weeks ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVOJaACgUaBwrxRtulLAfYA vhsman lyric1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfbqmNprojjB_4aECzypoIA David Coleman4 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQDP9bGnPlSPJ66BBqFRl9w Ashley Bagwell3 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzrayLL_mdLte2vN0k3ZL6w Kooka Man11 months ago (edited) 5 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMDWd5qPFmCxCfufoecYmHw Minh Bui3 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBJksM2cHkLC_t2uWru5frg Aisyah isn't snazzy1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnmcPO9NlEMWD00c97a3vsg Juan Br2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield2 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzA_K8CaCOORMKFo7ZQMMaQ Lucy Powell1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_nZKGL5GdCqsgvz-nvVhJw Terry Le23 hours ago (edited) REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEfUAKBc5fPyqu-jKuJUQ1Q nafees khan3 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_nZKGL5GdCqsgvz-nvVhJw Terry Le2 days ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DmXmuOCI7gX7SvN_wK2Ag kmchandrasekhar1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNh0eduq3D99b7ZlGyAKKw Michael Sinfield6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCniX4ok4xdrcysEK1sy3Jrw paw patrol mighty Everest was kion lion guard1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQqUtFXqOlwT6c1nMB4dkJg Hubble Bubble8 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_nZKGL5GdCqsgvz-nvVhJw Terry Le23 hours ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg5dgquPtMk956Ow36Kbr5A diya d1 month ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd48rxHfvG5XzYFJ4Y3lVjQ Cindy Ferree9 months ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos6 days ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster792 years ago I Wish They Would make barney and friends ages 8to10 appeal not to her son whose kindergarten son collages with kindergarteners his shows do assist with children the plush purple and green tyrannosaurus rex beloved by children if their parents television program value for her 4 year old programs directed to kindergarten audience pbs hold on kindergarteners enertentmaint for 5 year olds target audience 3 to 6 year olds winning all grown up kindergarten programming barney does inspired mere dislike or anoyance dinosaurs were half smart barney smart is good and dumb is bad my 4 year olds target audience kindergarteners children between 7 and 13 year olds PBS hold on kindergarteners children between 3 to 6 year olds less self control for 4 year Olds attention of her 3 year old license stars from the Simpsons the huggabug club and dooley and pals show colby's clubhouse to create a character to eretain a 4 year old programs directed to kindergarten ranges from 3 to 6 year olds barney a seven foot tall dinosaur exclusive club barney will be walking around the park for children he's like reading rainbow personally of reading rainbow victimy of kindergarteners whose 4 year old son is comfortable they eat healthy foods talk in low serious voice to grownups characters are like bugs bunny honey bunny or Lola bunny buster bunny reader rabbit and a nice guy smart is good and dumb is bad barney is to dinosaurs as a nice guy a seven foot tall purple dinosaur 7 foot tall body million kindergarten age children youngsters between 3 to 6 year olds Music in this video Learn more Listen ad-free with YouTube Premium Song If I Lived Under the Sea Artist Francisco Barraza7 months ago June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997 All Years6 months ago (edited) Barney Album Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 41:13 Female Robot: Stop ��⛏⚒������ Licensed to YouTube by The Orchard Music (on behalf of HIT Entertainment); EMI Music Publishing, SOLAR Music Rights Management, CMRRA, UBEM, LatinAutor, LatinAutor - SonyATV, ARESA, and 5 music rights societies Show less1 REPLY